


Rory and the Very Confusing Offer

by DragonGoesMoo



Series: Rory and the Avengers [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:50:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGoesMoo/pseuds/DragonGoesMoo
Summary: When Rory finds James Rhodes standing at her door she thinks he just wants the wallet she stole but there is more to his visit than that.





	Rory and the Very Confusing Offer

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just realized I said that Civil War didn't happen in this AU. But Rhodey still has the leg braces. In this AU he was paralyzed when the convoy was attacked in Iron Man 1 (I'm pretty sure he was there). Tony made him braces while making the first of the iron man suits.   
> As always the characters may seem OOC i am sorry.

“I guess you want your wallet back?” Rory smirked at the hero standing in her doorway. It was quite a feat for him to be standing there at all seeing as she lived in a forgotten set of rooms beside an equally forgotten subway station under New York.

“Not really. It’s been a while so I got a new one. You’re a hard person to find you know that?” He chuckled as he moved inside, legs still making a soft whirring as he walked. While the outside of my home looked dishevelled and abandoned, the inside was a different story. There were LED fairy lights that hung from the ceiling running from the outer edges to the middle where a large pale blue paper lantern hung. In the first room there was a large, plush, grey couch and two worn but comfortable armchairs both of which were black. Sitting in the middle of the furniture was a small, rectangular glass coffee table with a large pile of books sitting atop it. There were cushions and blankets of all different colours laying across the furniture and a thick, expensive looking rug laying on the floor. The walls were painted a soft turquoise and were covered in art. Beside the heavy door sat a large wooden bookshelf that Rhodes was now looking at.

“Well you found me. Do you want a drink or anything?” Rory asked as she moved into the kitchen to get the now useless wallet. The kitchen was a small room off the main living room that consisted of two small benches an oven, fridge and sink. Directly across from that sat a small ‘dining’ table that was barely big enough for two people. On top of that sat Rhodes’ wallet, which she stole almost two months ago.

“Ah, no thanks ‘m good.” Rory heard him call. Grabbing his wallet, she moved back into the living room and stretched out on the couch while Rhodes took his wallet and sat in the armchair across from her. “I’ve been reading up on you.” He said, leaning toward her.

“Oh, have you now?” Rory’s tail flicked lazily as she sat up slightly, smiling at her guest.

“Yeah. Had to coz Scott wouldn’t tell anyone anything about you. Not even Nat and she is terrifying. He said something about protecting you rep and that nothing Nat could do to him was half as scary as you.” He chuckled leaning back in his seat. Rory couldn’t help the small laugh that bubbled up and out at his words. At least she knows now that Scott can keep a secret. “He did tell me which city you lived in though when I told him I wanted to invite you round to the tower, officially this time.” Well mostly keep a secret.

“What planning to lock me away so I can’t steal things anymore?” Rory smirked, tensing slightly wondering if he had brought any secret back up, though she instantly shot that thought down as being massively paranoid.

“No. I was thinking more along the lines of joining as an Avenger.” He was staring now. Gauging Rory’s reaction from the look of it.

“Oh.” She squeaked after gaping like a stunned fish for more time than was necessarily appropriate. Why they would want her was anyone guess but she was, as always, curious to see where this was going. Rhodes leaned forward, thoroughly enjoying her confusion.

“Yeah, oh. I mean if you don’t want to that’s fine.” He waved a hand, looking away and glanced at one of the paintings on the wall. Even though he looked relaxed it was evident to anyone who had even basic observational skills that he was weirdly invested in Rory’s decision. Thinking it over, there wasn’t really any reason not to go with him. She could still be a thief, it would just have the added challenge now of making sure no one knew it was her. On top of that she could get training in hand to hand and learn how to actually use her heightened senses instead of just getting overwhelmed by them.

“Sure, why not. But this place needs to stay mine and secret. I’m not used to having people around and I _will_ need time to come back here on my own.” Rory sat up fully staring intently at the man in front of her. Said man was now looking gobsmacked, which was quite a funny look for the laid-back man.

“I think I can do that. Though you will need to be available if there is a crisis.” He smiled and shook her hand while saying “Welcome to the Avengers Rory.”


End file.
